Saving Dreams
by Pinkflame527
Summary: You know the TV series Merlin, but what about the adventures that were never told? Read as Merlin and Arthur save each other in more than one way, while bonding in a way they never to be true for them. Read and see as Merlin and Arthur find themselves tangled and twisted between fate, destiny, and love.


Chapter 1: Father or friend?

I cold chill rippled through Arthur's bed, as a strong breeze blows through the window. He doesn't even open his eyes as he calls out from his bed.

"Merlin! Shut the window!" He calls out. The breeze comes again, this time blowing out the candle beside his bed. Gently his eyes flutter open, met only with darkness. Wierd, he could have sworn Merlin had fallen asleep in the chair beside his bed. Arthur had fallen ill, and was now recovering, but Goias wanted Merlin to make sure he was ok. Suddenly there was a slight breathing in Arthur's ear.

"Arthur... don't speak or move," someone whispered into his ear. It was Merlin! Arthur was so overwhelmed, he almost forgot what Merlin had said. A fire flickered, and in an instant candles were lit all around the room. Three tall, strong men stood around Arthur's bed. One stepped forward, he did not stop to bow, or apologize for the intrusion.

"I am Barcon, greatest thief of them all," the man said glaring at Merlin, who was obviously not part of the plan. Arthur whom was still lying in bed, got up and stood in front of Merlin.

"Have you come to hand yourself in then?" Arthur asked, looking from one man to another, and then to another, then back again.

"Sadly not you see, your father, Uther Pendragon, killed my family. Now it's my turn, to kill him. Yes, it wouldn't be as bad as killing you, but... anything works," he said looking from Arthur to Merlin. He looked at Arthur with the sternest of looks. "Bring me to him."

"No," Arthur replied, with so much force that it surprised Merlin. Barcon nodded his head towards Merlin and Arthur, and another man nodded, coming over and pushing Arthur onto his bed before he could react. "Hey!"

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed from in front of the man. Merlin was pressed up against the man, a shining blade against his neck. He looked terrified, and Arthur couldn't bare it.

"Let Merlin go! He has nothing to do with this!" Arthur commanded with a voice as sharp as knives.

"And yet he does" Barcon said. "Let's just say... if you dont take us to Uther, your friend will die."

Arthur looked horrified, it was the worst choice ever, his father... or Merlin?

"Time's ticking!" Barcon growled. A gasp came from behind Arthur, and he turned around. The man holding Merlin pressed the sword harder against Merlin's neck. Arthur could see blood trickle down his bare neck. Arthur could sense how hard it was for Merlin to breathe, and understood how much pain he was in. At that instant, he came up with a plan.

"I'll take you to Uther," Arthur said. He opened the door to his room. "Let me make sure all the guards leave."

He came back in a matter of seconds and beckoned them to follow him. He waited for all of the men to go out of his room. The one holding Merlin was the last to come out. Arthur went to put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, and reassure him everything was ok, but the man dug the sword deeper in his neck.

"Stop! You leave him alone! I am taking you where you want so ease up!" Arthur commanded. The man grumbled something under his breathe, but didn't ease up on Merlin. He took the lead, keeping an eye on Merlin, and headed down the hallway. Instead of heading to his father's room though, he headed towards the armory, where his trap lay wait. He pushed the doors open, and their stood Uther right in the middle of the room.

"I heard you wanted to see me," Uther said calmly. The men looked astounded, and didn't notice the doors being blockaded by soldiers. Arthur stepped forward.

"I brought you to Uther, now give me Merlin!" He growled, grabbing a sword that just so happens to be Excalibur. Without a word, an all out war breaks free. Fighting his way, he made it to the man holding Merlin. With a quick flick of the sword, Merlin was free and the man... dead. What Arthur didn't know was that someone threw a knife... straight at him. Merlin pushed him behind him, and the knife hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards into Arthur's arms. "Merlin... please no!"

"Arthur... I'm just a man slave. You can replace me, it doesn't matter... as long as you are safe," Merlin said. Arthur looked him straight in the eyes, and grabbed his hand. He held it against his cheek and started to cry.

"You are so much more then that Merlin. So much more..." Arthur sobbed.

"Arthur... I... I..." the words stuck in Merlin's throat as he took in painful breaths. He was dying... the war was over, everyone sat and watched. Merlin's eyes seemed to drift as they began to close.

"No... NO!" Arthur picks up Merlin in his arms and runs. He runs to the edge of town, where Goias is. "Goias! GOIAS!"

"Arthur how nice to... oh god... oh god no, get inside now!" Goias commanded. He stat ted rummaging through herds and medicines, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Finally he went over to Merlin, who is now on Goias's bed, and starts on his wounds. A half hour later, he backs away. "That is all I can do... it's up to Merlin now."

Arthur pulled a chair up and sat at the head of the bed. He grabbed Merlin's hand, and held it between his own. He shed some tears, and kept holding Merlin's hand. He didn't want Merlin to leave... ever. This couldn't be his end, Arthur wouldn't let it. 


End file.
